Pulling Thread Through A Needle
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: When things start to get stressing, sometimes the wrong words are spoken. Yet, falling back on what's really important to both of them will drive the two to finally reach their goal together. KushinaxMinato! MinatoxKushina! Oneshot, please enjoy! R&R :D


**Pulling Thread Through A Needle**

**Hello, my dearies! This is your notoriously known Goody herself! *applause* And I bring to you ANOTHER KushinaxMinato oneshot to make you all warm inside, haha! I've gotten some good reviews on my other fics about this couple and some have requested that I do more sooo, is this satisfying towards you guys? *anxious* I hope you all take pleasure in knowing that I tried my best! Read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…unless, you wanna just pretend that Kishi-san disowned them and sold them on some internet bidding site and I won…which didn't actually happen sooo, yeah….hehe, ^^"**

* * *

Normal Point of View

The older woman just sighed; aggravated at the insolence of the man before her while she dug her fingernails into the palms of her clenched fists to prevent herself from causing anymore disturbances to the neighbors.

All the while, blonde male kept his jaw set in a straight line, feeling it not worth his while to explain the situation over to his wife again for nearly the twelfth time that week.

Their relationship had been strained lately and it was becoming increasingly more obvious to everyone that the twos' companionship was walking on a tightrope, barely balancing while shaking like an autumn leaf.

Like pulling thread through a needle, the silence that sifted itself between the couple was painstakingly pressing, wearing on each of their nerves.

Their fights and squabbles seemed to have been mounting up based on rumors, previous arguments, and distrust towards one another.

It was true that he had to be away most of the time, taking of the responsibilities of leadership and following through with his duties. Even then, she was left to stay at home, unable to fill in her spot as a shinobi while carrying his child.

Minato had been lenient at first, anticipating the hardships that were to come in both of their lives and trying to balance both work and his personal life to suit the desires of his wife.

Kushina had been complaining that it was her first pregnancy and it would be beneficial for him to stay with her and cherish them memories together yet, he never seemed to hear her out on her wishes.

The blonde usually disappeared out the front door once the phone rings in the middle of the night, varying day to day as the young hokage had to resume his roles that he had left off previously the day before.

The growing routine was very strenuous on the also young redhead, having to get up each morning and go about her daily rituals while also being restricted by not being able to train or go out on missions.

The ideals that they once held for each other having to be replaced with the changing ways they must live. She couldn't accompany him to the many council meetings that took up so much of his time which left her alone.

Kushina relied on her trips to see her friend at the Uchiha complex only comforting her some. Mikoto understood what the Uzumaki girl was going through since her own husband was a major asset to the Konoha police and the Uchiha compound and was therefore absent most of the time.

Now, as they argue once more, their once gentle notions towards each other were replaced with the hours of stress and other varying factors such as their sleep deprivation.

Many harsh words were usually expressed and many promises of abandonment being left not carried through as they impulsively shot back at each other with their own retorts.

It was becoming increasingly desperate that they both get some much needed vacation where they could reconnect with one another but their schedules prohibited that from happening.

As usual, once they realized they were in fact disturbing the ones around them, they would both separate into their own parts of their home and calm down. It was a never-ending; relentless cycle that had began to form.

* * *

Kushina's Point of View

I just couldn't take it anymore. Yelling at Minato wasn't helping either of us and only seems to raise the tension surrounding us. So, to remove myself from the situation, I calmly made my way towards the small backyard to watch the night sky, once again alone.

It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the solitary time I was granted but, not being able to do what I want when I desire to do so is very irritating in the least.

I've considered how he can't take off of work, especially when his job is to run a whole village. However, he makes _me_ feel as though I'm just some burden upon _him_ at times and _I _was a child _he_ had to look out for.

Sure, I still get in my opinion over the matter but it's not like he's really paying me any attention! Just nodding his head and then taking offense when I shout that he doesn't give a damn anymore.

If I'd knew this would be the lifestyle I was building for myself being with him then I would surely had extracted myself from the relationship before it was too late…like now.

I can't just up and leave while carrying his child. Plus, I'm not sure I can live without him…but, then again, have I been anyways? I mean, considering he's never at home nowadays, I might as well be a single mother!

Although, I can never act upon what I think; it always never leaves my mind and if I do tend to announce it, the words just end up on deaf ears.

I caressed the small primroses, their petals gentle across my manicured fingers. I owed all of the pampering to Mikoto, the gardening therapy as well. It seems that she'd know all about the ups and downs of a family considering she already has two sons.

How can she be so much stronger than me at this type of thing?

* * *

Minato's Point of View

I figured that hassling with Kushina is becoming a more or less daunting task that's taking up way too much time, the little we have that is.

So, ignoring her is seeming as though the only way to really get along even though I'm fully aware it annoys her to no end. Nut, what am I supposed to do in these situations?

Really, I can't remove myself from filling out my responsibilities and following the protocol necessary for the hokage…I thought she could except that and was aware of the downsides to being with me beforehand.

Stretching out across the couch, I can only recall the many occurrences that I was warned by Jiraiya-sensei about how restricting having a family is not even mentioning them of the leaders of the village.

Talk about anxiety…I mean, how can I not go throughout a day worrying if Kushina's alright? She just can't comprehend how much I constantly think about her twenty-four seven.

The horrid questions like if she ever fell down the stairs or tripped going up them to get something, or if she needs me and I can't get to her…it's nerve-wrecking and all-too distracting.

Yet, how can I take back loving her? I still do, that much is obvious, hopefully anyways…

* * *

Normal Point of View

As the morning light revealed itself from outside their bedroom window, Kushina didn't feel the distinct presence of her husband next to her…once again.

Forcing herself out of bed, despite her cramping ankles and sore back, she walked carefully down the stairs towards the kitchen door to observe the nature around her.

With morning dew glistening from atop the blades of grass and the stems of her flowers, it relaxed her to find something positive to look forward to. She knew that if she held out through this storm, she'd be granted the gift of a fully blossomed child, a flower that stood out from the rest.

All there was that stood between her was this daily wait which grated at her patience and her own selfish aspirations to be independent.

On Minato's side, he calmly placed his head into his hand as his elbow laid on the table, partially listening to the meeting carrying on around him.

His mind had wandered towards the thoughts of finally being presented with a son, something to be proud of. More so, someone both he and Kushina could be brought together with.

Mentally, he knew that if they both could stand these last few steps, they'd be out of the damned fog that had shrouded them for so long, making them doubt themselves.

Together, even though they were farther apart then what they'd like to be, both could safely feel that their wait would pay off with the blessing that a family would bring.

It was only a matter of time before the task of threading a needle was simple and they'd be able to disregard all those blunt comments that once tore at one another's hearts.

* * *

**Alrighty, people! This was my first attempt at some serious oneshot and I think I did well…as a personal opinion haha. I'm not sure as to what ya'll think though sooo, would you all do me a hell of a big favor and review please! I would cry for joy and hug all of you if I could get some good comments. And I mean that in a totally grateful and not stalker way! ^^"**

**So…fave? Subscribe me? Alert me? Don't just take my creativity as cheap entertainment! *tears* At least give me some satisfaction of knowing I did something good for once!**

**~~Goody-chan**


End file.
